Strawberry Love
by xXxRosettaxXx
Summary: Introducing Sena Aoki, a girl with high reiatsu aka spiritual awareness. She and Ichigo don't hit off too good when Sena meets him. She's tough, and funny. But the question is...who is she? Need 4 reviews to keep story going on! DISCONTINUED! sorry!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of their characters! I do not own the creator of this anime.

Hey, this is my first story, so don't be rough on me, ok? No flames please. I'm a newbie!

Prologue

The voice hissed in my ears, "Kill him. KILL HIM NOW!"

I thought, "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't kill him. I can't!"

Tears were falling out of my eyes. I couldn't lose him. Not after through all we have been through.

"Ichigo…please…run…please…" I whispered. "Sena, I won't leave. Not without you." Ichigo said. Why wouldn't Ichigo leave me? I love him too much. I can't see him die. I tried to run, but I couldn't. My body was acting against my own will. All of a sudden, without knowing, I slashed my sword at his body. "Sena…" He whispered as he was falling. Blood was everywhere. It was too late.


	2. Chapter 1

~Strawberry Love~

Nope, I don't own Bleach. I only own Sena Aoki and other characters I will make up and own in the future.

Chapter 1

Hello and Goodbye

I woke up from my nap. I checked to see if my daggers were still with me. It still bothered me when I couldn't see anything except certain colors. It was all because of that fire. The fire that made me what I am now. A blind, dagger carrying, ghost see-err, teenaged girl.

I heard screaming. It was probably those "ghosts" who were attacking those people. I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to where the "ghosts" were.

I found the ghosts. I could see their auras and the "ghosts'" auras were always black. Always.

I grabbed my soul candy case and pressed the button. Out popped a small round purple ball. I swallowed it and transformed in to my battle clothes. I have to thank that Urahara guy later for the soul candy. After being "transformed", I used my flash steps (shunpo) and ran to the top of the ghost. Pulling out both daggers, I slashed the ghost in half and the ghost was gone. The person I saved was a little boy. He thanked me and ran away.

Putting my daggers in their sheaths, I saw two black robed people and three humans. I ran back in to my body. I was back to normal. There was an orange haired guy. To me, he looked weird. What person would orange hair? I stared blankly at them until the orange-haired dude broke the silence. "Did you see any hollows here?" he questioned. "Does it look like I'm a security guard? And what the heck are hollows?" I replied. He looked at me like I was the weird one. The short girl said politely, "Look, hollows are departed human souls that are evil." I replied, "I already defeated your so-called hollows."

The guy with glasses said, "You're blind, aren't you? I can tell by how your eyes have no emotions at all." Everyone looked straight at my eyes. They were a light shade of purple that no emotion at all.

The orange-haired girl said, "Oh, my gosh! You're bleeding!" When I looked at my back, there was a x-shaped mark that was bleeding. I looked on the floor and I saw puddle of blood. I felt dizzy. Everything was going blurry. I fell in to my own puddle of blood.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own Sena and a few other characters later on.

~Strawberry Love~

Chapter 2

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" I thought. I smelled myself. "Ugh. I smell so bad! I wonder if there is a bathroom here…" I got off the bed and my back hurt. I thought, "Damn, that wound." I stood up straight and went in search for a bathroom. After 15 minutes, I found a bathroom. Inside, there was a bath already prepared for someone. "Well, I guess the person who was supposed to take this bath wouldn't mind.

I took off my clothes and I got in the bath. I squealed. This was like pure heaven. It's been days since I took a bath. While sitting, I was thinking of my family. My eyes got watery. "Mom…Dad…Little brother…" I whispered. Unexpectedly, the door opened. In came the orange-haired guy. His eyes stared at me. His face started getting red. It was then I realized. I screamed, "PERVERT!!!" I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I was about to punch him when he yelled, "WAIT! NO! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I punched him anyways, and beated him up anyway. "Pervert!!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN SNEAK UP ON A BLIND GIRL, HUH?!" I yelled. Finally, the short girl, who was in regular clothes, came and was in awe about how badly I beated up orange-hair dude.

_Few minutes later_

I dressed up and the two people introduced themselves to me. The short one said, "I'm Rukia. The guy who snuck up on you by accident is Ichigo." I replied, "Oh. Ok. Rukia, were you the one who saved me?" Rukia replied, "Um…no. It was Ichigo. He saved you. He brought you here to his house." I looked at Ichigo and he was looking in another direction, blushing.

"Oh…ok. So, I'll see you guys later." I forced a fake smile. "Bye!" I went to the window. Ichigo and Rukia saw what I was going to do. Ichigo jumped and tried to grab me. I jumped. While falling, I yelled, "See ya, Rukia and Ichi-perv!"

I landed on my feet. I said, "Whoa. I can't believe I landed that." I took a walk. While walking, I thought, "Even though Ichigo is a perv, he's kind of cute." It was then I saw the orange-haired girl. She waved to me. I waved back. She came to me. She said, "Can I join you on your walk?" I nodded. She asked, "Are you alright? That wound of yours looked serious. I felt my back. The wound was still there. I replied, "Yeah, I'm ok." She offered me, "You know, I can heal your back if it's still hurting."

I looked at her face. She was smiling. I smiled back at her and replied, "Sure. By the way, what's your name?" She replied, "My name is Orihime. Yours?" I said, "My name is Sena Aoki." Orihime and I talked on our walk. It was the first time I ever had a real conversation with someone. When it was sunset, I followed her to her house. She told me to show her my back. I pulled up the back of my shirt. She said, "Shun'o, Ayame, I reject!" Even though I couldn't see what was happening to my back, I saw a glowing light. I asked her, "Orihime, why are you being so kind to me?" She replied, "Well, I guess that's just the way I am." I smiled.

After she was done healing me, I asked her if I could spend the night at her house. Orihime replied, "Yeah! Sure! Stay as long as you want." I hugged her. "Orihime, you are the best!" She hugged me back.

For dinner, she made us red bean paste and sweet potatoes with butter. I looked at the food. It looked disgusting. I tried a spoonful of it. It actually tasted delicious! I said to Orihime, "Oh my gosh, Orihime! I love it!" We talked and talked and talked. She told me if I didn't have anything to do, I should join her school. I thought about it for awhile. I agreed to her solution. I asked her if she had a computer with internet. She replied, "Yeah, I do. Why?" I told her, "You'll see." I went on the computer and hacked her school's records. I registered myself in to the school. Orihime asked, "Are you sure you should be doing this?" I told her to relax. After hacking the school records, I turned off the computer. She lends me one of her school uniforms and pajamas. I tried the uniform. It was a little big, but I could live with it. She showed me my bed and I said thanks. She also said that school doesn't start until next Monday, which was in two days. Orihime asked, "Sena, do you want to go shopping for clothes tomorrow?" I replied, "Sure. I got nothing else to do." She I laid on my bed and thought, "Hmm…I wonder what will happen tomorrow."

I woke up next morning and she made us breakfast. After breakfast, we went shopping for clothes. It was the first time I actually had fun. We ate out for lunch and I met Orihime's friend, Tatsuki, while shopping. She seemed pretty nice. I asked Orihime, "Orihime, I forgot something back at the house. I'm going to go get it, ok?" She replied, "Sure! Go get it. I'll wait for you here, ok?" I said, "Thanks! I'll be back as soon as I can."

The truth was that I wanted to go and take a quiet walk. It's not that I don't like Orihime, I'm just a little worn out from the shopping. While taking my walk, I saw Ichigo walking. I waved to him. He saw me and came towards me. At first, it was awkward to walk with him, but then it felt easier to talk to him later on.


End file.
